The Policeman and the Duck
by Sakura478
Summary: "You know I figured out why the ducks responded so well to you", she told him and he gave her a questioning look. "Well with your height and your hair they must have assumed you were king of the ducks". Sasuke/Sakura. Oneshot


Ok so my English teacher gave me a bunch of prompts for an essay due next week and I decided to use the ones I'm not using for oneshot prompts. This is one of three. One will be a soul eater oneshot and I'm not sure about the other one. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Prompt: Write a story with the title The Policeman and the Duck

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke wiped his eyes as he continued filling out the paperwork of the day. When he pictured joining his father's police force, two hours of paperwork everyday didn't really fit into the image he had pictured.

"Sasuke are you coming drinking with us or are you skipping out again", Sasuke's self appointed best friend yelled out as he walked into his office. The blonde was wearing his usual grin and Sasuke wrinkled his nose as the smell of ramen made itself known in his office.

"I actually have things to do dobe", Sasuke told him and he could feel the blonde's frown through the hair that was covering his eyes.

"When was the last time that you actually went out and did something fun", the blonde asked and Sasuke sighed as he continued to go through and fill out the paperwork.

"This morning I arrested the leader of Oto, that was satisfactory", Sasuke said and he heard Naruto scoff as he grabbed the paper that Sasuke was filling out. Sasuke looked up and glared but the blonde just met his stare.

"A case doesn't count", Naruto said tersely and Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing the paper back.

"Just go without me", Sasuke told him and he continued to fill out the paper and ignored his friend before finally he heard Naruto get up to go.

"We're meeting at the Drunken Shinobi at eleven. Feel free to show up, I'm bringing Hinata and Shikamaru's bringing Ino", Naruto told him as he made his way to the door.

"Is that supposed to make me want to come", Sasuke asked thinking of the loud mouthed blonde and the stuttering heiress. He didn't really have a desire to make conversation with either of them.

"Bye teme", Naruto called out before he shut Sasuke's door. Sasuke looked up briefly before going back to his paperwork. He didn't have time to goof off and go drinking with everyone. His father was constantly breathing down his neck and he knew that with one slip up he'd be demoted back to jr-officer. His father didn't like continued to fill out his paperwork until a familiar knock came at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I have to lock up sir", the janitor told him and Sasuke nodded and grabbed the pile of folders off his desk and grabbed his car keys off the rack.

"Have a good night", the janitor called out and Sasuke didn't respond before walking out of the office and going out into the parking lot. His truck was among the two cars left in the lot and he quickly unlocked it before throwing the files into the passenger seat. His truck started out and he pulled out of the lot before turning onto the near empty highway.

10:43

Sasuke looked at the time and he saw a brief flash of laughter and beer as he thought of his friends. He shook his head and looked back at the pile. He had work to do.

Sasuke opened his window as he got closer to his apartment. The cool spring air hit his face and it felt incredibly good. Sasuke was stopped at a stoplight outside of Konohagakure Park when he heard a high pitched scream. The cop in Sasuke immediately went onto rescue mode and he turned into the park parking ran from the car and looked around the park to see it completely empty.

"Hello, is anyone out here", Sasuke called out and he listened but all he heard was the breeze that filtered through the trees. He scowled and looked around again only to see no one there.

"Hello, anyone. Anyone at all", he yelled and he was about to turn back to his car when a small voice called out.

"Over here", a woman's voice said and Sasuke ran over to where a small stream was located. Maybe it was the moon but Sasuke could swear that woman who was facing the river had pink hair.

"Are ok mam", Sasuke asked and the woman simply remained at her post kneeling by the water and Sasuke was about to ask again when she responded.

"No", she said simply and Sasuke had a feeling this encounter as going to give him a headache.

"No? Well what's wrong, are you hurt", he inquired and she shook her head before pointing at the water. Sasuke walked forward and looked at the stream but all he saw was a single duck struggling to swim in the middle of the stream. He watched as it bobbed up and down and then he looked back the woman who was watching it sadly.

"See", she said and Sasuke looked from the duck back to her and back to the duck again.

"See what", he asked and she sighed in disappointment as if he was failing to understand something as basic as his abc's.

"The duck is having trouble swimming. His family is all the way over there", she told him pointing towards a duck family that was nearly out of eyesight. "They're just going to leave him because he can't keep up with the rest of them. Now he's going to be all alone", she said sadly and Sasuke felt a wave of pity for the duck. He quickly shook it off and reminded himself that it was an animal and didn't have feelings.

"Well he's probably better off without them. He doesn't need people who don't appreciate him, right?", he asked and the woman pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Well I guess so but I think that he may tell himself that he's ok but really he feels bad. A mother and father can't just leave their child behind because he's not as fast as the rest of the family. That's not right", she told him and Sasuke looked at the duck who looked really sad for an animal that couldn't have emotions.

"It isn't right", Sasuke admitted quietly as he watched the family continue its merry way down the stream. The sight made him angry for some reason. He saw the little duck struggle along and before he knew what he was doing he started walking towards the family of ducks.

"What are you doing", the woman called out but this time it was Sasuke who didn't answer her. He walked over to the stream and tossed off his shoes before walking into the stream, khakis and all. He made his way over to the family and proceeded to squawk and quack at them forcing them back up. He continued doing so despite the laughter he could hear coming from the woman. He squawked and quaked until the struggling duck managed to catch up to his family. This time Sasuke made his way towards the duck and brushed his hands against its feathers. He dodged the ducks biting mouth and managed to find what he was looking for. With a gentle tug he pulled a long thing of seaweed off the duck. He threw it to the side of the stream and proceeded to get out. The duck family made its way down the stream and without the seaweed attached to its side the struggling duck kept up with his family easily. Sasuke watched with a small smile on his face until he heard soft applause coming from behind him. He turned around to see the woman clapping with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for a duck or any flying sea creature", she told him and Sasuke felt a small smile creep on his face.

"I have a weakness for things with feathers", he told her and she laughed making his face flush slightly.

"What's your name officer", she asked and Sasuke cleared his throat before flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke", he told her and she grinned before holding out her hand.

"Haruno Sakura", she informed him and Sasuke reached out and shook her hand. His hand lingered with hers before he finally pulled back.

"Um I'm about to meet my friends for drinks. Would you like to come", Sasuke asked and he could see one of her pink, he was convinced they were pink, eyebrows raise.

"I'm not supposed to go to bars with strangers", she told him and Sasuke felt his cheeks flush again.

"Well I can give you instructions and you can go in your own car-

"I was just kidding. What bar is it", she asked and Sasuke rubbed his hand through his hair again.

"The Drunken Shinobi", he told her and she let out an 'Oh' in recognition.

"I know where that is and I know the owner's wife who happened to be my karate teacher until I reached black belt", she told him with a smile that told him that she would kick his ass if need be.

"Well great, you want to head over there", he asked and she nodded. They walked in silence until they reached a lime green bug that Sasuke assumed belonged to Sakura.

"You know I figured out why the ducks responded to well to you", she told him and he gave her a questioning look. "Well with your height and your hair they must have assumed you were king of the ducks"

"Hn"

Ok that's it for this story. Please check out my other stories and **review**

**-Sakura478**


End file.
